


novus, novus amor est

by gdcee



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdcee/pseuds/gdcee
Summary: Magda Ellenstein was not completely ignorant of the process by which babies were made. She was aware of the biological differences between men and women.What she did not know, was what to expect of the act of coitus upon her wedding night.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a saying, that though gold was what filled Finsel's coffers, the true currency of the city was gossip.

So of course, when Magda Ellenstein's marriage to Barris Sakan was announced, the citizens of Finsel fell upon the news like ravenous pigeons upon a pile of breadcrumbs.

Why? Was the one of the questions frequently discussed in every place from lowly taverns to high society salons.

Magda had had no shortage of suitors, even before the recent reinstatement of the Ellenstein family back into the fold of the nobility.

Guardsman Alan and Ambassador Barbalius - two of the most popular and eligible bachelors in Finsel - had certainly made no secret of their fondness for the charming and beautiful young woman.

Such was her charm, that even Alminas - devoted as he was to the memory of his beloved, late wife - had also fallen for Lady Ellenstein, or so the rumour went.

Barris Sakan was admittedly not an unwelcome prospect as a husband. He had the Sakan family good looks, albeit somewhat diminished by a very un-Sakan-like lack of pride and vanity in his personal appearance. Oh, his money and status made him quite a desirable catch, but his _personality_!

So serious, dour and _dreary_! Barris was so utterly unlike the romantics and poets the Sakans were famous for producing that some believed that a careless nurse must have dropped him on his head as a baby and thus permanently scrambled his brains.

It would certainly explain his continued efforts to reform the laws of Finsel - an exercise in futility if there ever was one.

It was absurd, the gossips concluded, to think that such a dry, humourless and stuffy man could possibly make a vivacious and lively lady like Magda Ellenstein happy.

\----

Magda Ellenstein was not completely ignorant of the process by which babies were made. She was aware of the biological differences between men and women.

What she did not know, was what to expect of the act of coitus upon her wedding night.

Her mother was a spinster, and had been absolutely no help in that regard. She'd repeated what her own long-deceased mother had told her in her youth - that she should expect the act to be rather painful, hopefully quick and that the best thing she could do was to lie back and endure as all true gentlewomen did.

Magda couldn't imagine Barris doing anything to her that was _painful_ or which had to be _endured_.

In all the time she'd spent with him, Barris had never done anything to make her uncomfortable. He was a perfect gentleman, even after she'd puzzled out her feelings for him and given her enthusiastic acceptance of his proposal, he refused to take liberties with her person.

Occasionally, he would almost, _almost_ forget himself -- something that Magda enjoyed greatly, although she was not quite sure why.

All Magda knew was that when Barris kissed her, when he held her close to him and she tangled her fingers in his hair (to which he always reacted with a deep, contented rumbling purr) -- she just felt so _much_.

Happiness was the predominant emotion -- overwhelming, overflowing _happiness_ \-- but always alongside it was something she had never felt before.

The emotion fascinated, frightened and confused her in equal measure. The best Magda could describe it was as...an _ache_ \-- or a _hunger_ \-- or a frustrating _itch_ that could not be scratched.

She'd never felt this particular emotion around anyone except Barris. In fact, even the very thought of him seemed to trigger this emotion at times, and Magda would then spend the majority of her day uncharacteristically snappish and frustrated for reasons she could not properly articulate.

Between their existing social engagements and the preparations for the wedding, Magda and Barris barely had time to see each other in public, let alone in private.

On the one occasion they managed to get some time alone, Magda resolved to bring up the subject of her strange feelings to her husband-to-be. But then Barris loosened the collar of his shirt -- for it was afternoon on a rather hot day -- and she found herself inexplicably mesmerized the slight sheen on sweat on the long, elegant line of his throat and nagged by the sudden, unlady-like urge to _lick_ him.

When Barris noticed her staring and asked her what was wrong (with a heart-melting expression of concern on his dear, handsome face), the words stuck in her throat and all courage left her.

So it was that Magda Ellenstein went to her wedding day, happier than words could express, but no more knowledgeable about what was meant to occur in the marriage bed or the exact nature of that unknown, utterly frustrating feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had long since set when the wedding celebrations finally ended. After that, it had taken a full hour for the maids to get her out of the elaborate and heavy bridal dress and veil, and then another hour to remove her makeup and get all the pins out of her hair.

When she finally entered the bedroom she was to share with her new husband, she found said husband slumped in a chair next to the bed - dressed in only his shirtsleeves and trousers - unconscious from sheer exhaustion.

Barris was so dead to the world that he did not even wake when she dragged him (with considerable difficulty) from the chair and onto the bed. Somehow, despite everything, Magda found herself unable to sleep.

The bed was perfect - clean, crisp sheets and the mattress had just the right amount of give - but she _just_. _Couldn't_. _Get_. **_Comfortable_**.

Magda was somewhat aware of her body's... _odd_ reactions when she was around Barris. Now, sans corset and dressed in her thin, loose nightgown, the sensations seemed to have only grown in intensity.

She squirmed and fidgeted, trying to find a position to lie in where her breasts (which were strangely tender and sensitive) wouldn't poke against anything.

In an attempt to distract herself, Magda watched Barris sleep. She counted the faint freckles on his cheeks and nose and pondered if he had them anywhere else.

Her gaze travelled to his neck. He really did have a very nice neck, she thought. In a half-dream state, she traced one finger over the jut of his Adam's apple and wondered what it would be like to bite him there.

Barris twitched and frowned, but did not wake. He moaned softly, which snapped her out of her reverie. Magda scrambled off the bed, terrified by her own thoughts and the sudden flush of heat between her legs.

She feared that there must be something terribly wrong with her. Was she sick in the mind? What sort of person looked at the one they loved and wanted to _bite_ them?

She began to pace frantically around the room.

What was she to do when Barris woke up and initiated coitus? He'd be _horrified_ if she bit him!

Perhaps...perhaps there was something she could do. Some tincture she could imbibe to make her _safe_ to perform the act with.

Perhaps Hosta would know. She knew everything about coitus, didn't she?

Magda dressed hastily and prayed fervently to the Sky Goddess that Barris would continue sleeping.

\----

"This is very surprising," Hosta commented, her dark, sultry eyes watching Magda curiously as the younger woman shifted and squirmed anxiously in her chair, "Should you not be occupied with your husband?"

"He's asleep," Magda muttered, her tone a touch petulant.

Hosta pursed her lips and huffed in surprise.

" _Huh_ ," she said, "I never took him for the sort to spend in a woman and then knock out."

"Spend?" Magda frowned and then quickly interjected: "Oh no, no! We haven't..." She swallowed thickly, "We haven't done anything."

"Ah. So you come to me for advice on how to please a man." Hosta reclined on a fainting couch nearby and pulled her long pipe from her billowing sleeve.

"Not...not exactly." Magda looked down at her hands, clenched anxiously on her knees and breathed out slowly. "Hosta, I think there is something wrong with me."

"Oh?"

"I've been having these... _urges_ when I'm with Barris."

"You'll have to be more specific, dear," Hosta said, striking a match to light her pipe.

"I want to _bite_ him," Magda blurted out, "And  _lick_  him. And there's this...this  _ache_  inside of me when I think about him, I just- _nnnnnghh_!" She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist down on her leg. "I must be ill! I cannot possibly go to him like this! Please, Hosta, you must help me - tell me what is happening to me!"

Hosta regarded her serenely. She took a long drag of smoke from her pipe and her lips quirked in a gentle, teasing smile.

"Oh,  _Magda_ ," she said, "The answer is simple. You  _want_  him."

Magda blinked a few times and frowned. "Of course I want Barris in my life," she said, "That is why I married him. What does this have to do with those... _urges_?"

"You misunderstand me, little girl. You want your husband the way a woman wants a man. You want to  _make love_  to him."

"...you mean coitus?"

" _Coitus_!" Hosta snorted and wisps of smoke curled from her nostrils, "If you ever hope to engage in the act, never refer to it by _that_ name."

Magda sighed and flushed, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge and her momentary fit of near hysteria.

"So..." she muttered, "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Not in the least," the older woman said gently, "You are a young, vigorous woman who desires the man she loves. There is nothing wrong with you."

"But...I don't quite understand. My mother - she told me that it hurts. At least the first time. How can you like something that hurts you?" 

Hosta tapped the stem of her pipe thoughtfully against her mouth. 

"Pain is a...complicated topic," she said, "I shall not confuse you further with a dissertation on its role in sexual pleasure. The pain to which your mother refers to however is unnatural."

"Making love doesn't hurt?"

"It should not. Not if the man is patient, attentive and considerate. If he is not," she blew out a large plume of smoke, "He is unworthy of you and should be content with his hand."

Magda frowned, confused about what exactly Hosta was implying about men and their hands. Still, she felt more at ease now that she could put a name to those strange feelings that had tormented her for so long, and that she did not have to worry overmuch for her physical well-being. 

"Ah. That is not to say that pleasure will come immediately."

"What?" Magda exclaimed, "But you said-"

"I said," Hosta shook her pipe at her in a chiding fashion, "That the act of love is not meant to hurt when your partner is attentive to your needs. That does not mean that pleasure is a guarantee. Your Mr. Barris is a complete unknown to myself and the others here with regards to bedroom sport, so although I believe him to be a decent man, I cannot tell you if he is equally decent in bed."

Magda blushed fiercely at Hosta's bluntness. An odd sort of thrill settled in her stomach at the revelation that Barris had apparently never partaken of the services at the Calypso Brothel. She had honestly not given much thought to her husband's sexual experience, and had simply assumed that he just knew more of the matter than she did. Considering how little she actually _did_ know, her assumption seemed rather damning with faint praise.

"I doubt that he is completely ignorant," Hosta continued, "He _is_ a Sakan, after all. But if he is, I believe it would be best for you to take initiative of your pleasure and his."

"Me?" Magda squeaked, "But how - how would I do _that_?"

Hosta's lips parted in an uncharacteristic wide, toothy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't feel too upset with Barris. I promise he makes it up to Magda later.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Magda returned to the Sakan manor.

Her mind was swimming with all the new words and concepts Hosta had taught her.

Making love seemed a rather more complicated business than what her understanding of coitus had been.

Hosta had insisted that it wasn't.

Making love was a dance, she'd said. A conversation between partners.

_"There is no use for decorum in the bedroom,"_ she had told her, _"Lying on your back limp and silent like a dead fish will not entice anyone except the worst sort of perverts._ _You must be open with your affections. Kiss him, touch him - let him know that you desire him as much as he does you."_

_"...what if he doesn't desire me?"_

_"While I have stressed that desire is not the same thing as love, I doubt that his attachment to you is purely innocent affection. From what you have told me about how he kisses you, I would say he most certainly desires you."_

Magda sighed as she stripped back down to her chemise in the privacy of the bathroom. 

She had been so preoccupied with her own feelings that she had given almost no thought to Barris's. Had he been suffering from frustrated desire like her? She honestly could not remember seeing any evidence of it, but then again, Barris was the embodiment of the phrase: "Still waters run deep".

Knowing Barris, he had probably believed his feelings would be an unwelcome burden on her. It would certainly explain why he had been so willing to take on the brunt of organising and planning for the wedding. If he felt anything close to what she did, the work would have been a welcome distraction.

If her premise held true, his behaviour after the wedding made perfect sense. He hadn't passed out due to a lack of desire but from overtaxing himself in an attempt to avoid his desires.

Her poor husband. Magda pressed a muslin cloth into the bowl of rose water the servants had left and began to refreshen herself in preparation for bed.

Despite her eagerness to make love to Barris, Magda couldn't help but be a little nervous.

She'd never been naked in front of anyone. Would he want her once she was bare, with nothing to accentuate and improve her body, nothing to hide the flaws? She had old scars from the fire that had killed her parents. Nothing as extensive or dramatic as Heather's - just scattered splashes of hyperpigmentation and rough skin across some of her lower back and the back of her thighs.

If Barris saw them, would he still want her then?

For that matter, would she want him once _he_ was naked? It was one thing to find his neck and shoulders and arms and hands very pleasing and desirable, the rest of him was a complete unknown. Hosta had been very direct in her description of the physical act. A man's - _what was the word she had used_?

_Cock_. Yes, that was the word. A man's cock would become hard when he was aroused and then he could put it in…

Magda flushed, still embarrassed to even think of the word Hosta had used to describe a woman's secret parts.

She shook her head. Now was not the time for prudishness. She was a grown woman with womanly desires and by the Goddess, she was going to act on them!

Magda opened the bathroom door and strode resolutely into the bedroom.

Barris was not in the bed.

Magda began to panic.

_Oh no._

_Oh no, no, no._

_Had he woken while she was away?_

_Did he believe she had run away? Was there a huge search party combing the whole of the city for her?_

At that moment, the bedroom door opened. 

Barris walked in, still dressed in his wrinkled shirt and trousers. His hair was slightly damp, as if he just taken a bath.

"Oh. Good-" he glanced out the window, where the deep blue of night was just starting to give way to the purples and pinks of an early dawn, "Morning." His voice trailed off into a sigh. He turned to her, looking rather sheepish.

"The bathroom was locked," he said quietly, "I assumed you were occupied, so I thought it best to freshen up elsewhere."

"Oh," Magda squeaked, still a little discomposed from the earlier shock, "That was...that was very considerate. Thank you."

Barris nodded. He started picking at the cuffs of his shirt. She noticed he always seemed to do that during moments of high tension with her.

"I...I feel I should apologise for last night-" he started.

"You shouldn't," she interrupted, and moved forward to close some of the distance between them, "You were tired. I understand."

"You were not disappointed?"

"...I would be lying if I said I wasn't," she replied diplomatically, "I had hoped we could...try some things."

Barris stepped closer. He smelled good - mostly like his cedarwood and lavender soap - but under that there was something clean and comforting and distinctly _him_.

"What kind of things?" He asked. His voice was low and resonated with an unfamiliar husky timbre that made little shivers of pleasure dance under her skin.

Magda swallowed. She tentatively placed her hands on his chest. She could feel the heat of him through the thin cotton of his shirt. He breathed in sharply. 

Carefully, he rested one hand on the small of her back, as if he was about to lead her into a dance. With his other hand, he gently cupped her cheek and coaxed her to lift her head to look at him directly.

His gaze was fixed on her with an almost frightening intensity. He seemed to be searching her face for any sign of nervousness, any hint of discomfort that would indicate that she was not completely willing.

"...making love," she whispered, "That kind of thing." She took a deep breath. "Would you...be amenable to such a thing?"

" _More than amenable_ ," he said hoarsely, and Magda swore she felt the world shift when he bent his head to press his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, I'm afraid. It took me forever to try to figure out a good scenario to bridge the gap between visiting Hosta and getting the two lovebirds into the right mood for frick frack.


	4. Chapter 4

His chin and jaw were slightly rough. Barris had bathed but evidently had forgotten to shave. His prickly stubble rasped over her face as they kissed.

It tickled, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Does it bother you?" Barris asked, pulling back slightly.

"It tickles," she giggled. She draped her arms over his shoulders and pecked him softly on his lips. "But I like it. Keep going?"

He did so.

Kissing Barris was always a very enjoyable activity. At times, Magda thought she could kiss him forever and never tire of it.

He was gentle and careful as always, but now there was a desperation and yearning in his movements. He kissed her like she was something vital for existence; like he was a thirsty man in a desert and she was an oasis.

Magda grasped the loose folds of his shirt and kissed him back with equal fervour. She felt herself growing warm even under her thin chemise.

She ached to feel his skin against hers. Her fingers skipped down to the buttons on his shirt. Thankfully, he had left most of his buttons undone, and Magda made quick work of the garment. 

Her hands trembled from nerves and anticipation as she moved to undo his trousers. She felt Barris's hands rest over her hips, tentatively grasping the fabric of her chemise. 

She quickly untied his underthings and pushed them and the trousers down. They flopped down to the floor with a soft whumpf.

"I feel I am at a disadvantage," Barris commented, looking oddly anxious.

Magda lifted her arms over her head, silently encouraging him to rectify the situation.

Her chemise joined his clothes on the floor of their bedroom.

The sun was coming up. Everything in the room was bathed in the soft rosy glow of the early morning. They stood in silence for a while, content to simply look upon each other and watch the play of light across their bodies.    

Her husband was a well-made specimen of a man. Admittedly, he was the only naked man she'd ever seen so her sampling pool was rather limited, but she imagined he had to rank quite high in whatever system the Sakan family used to evaluate men.

His shoulders and chest were broad and tapered down to a fine, trim waist. She noted with considerable glee that he _was_ indeed freckled in other places besides his face. His arms were strong but not overly bulky. His legs were long, his calves very shapely. He was all long, clean lines and subtle curves of sparse, lean muscle.

All in all, Barris was very pleasing to look upon.

Barris seemed to find her equally pleasing to look at. She'd never doubted that he loved her, but the way he looked at her now...

There was something hungry and dark in his eyes that mirrored what she felt in herself. His gaze fell on her ribs and his expression was overtaken by concern. His hands skimmed over her ribs and he frowned.

"Have you been eating properly?"

"Oh!" Magda cried out at the shock of shivery pleasure that shot through her when his hand accidentally brushed over her breast.  

"Ach!" Barris abruptly removed his hands from her person, his brow furrowed in worry, "Sorry, I-"

"No!" she protested the loss of his touch on her skin, "No, I liked that." She grasped one of his hands with both of hers (Goddess, his hands were so _big_ ). "I was just surprised."

Barris fixed her with one of his searching, unblinking stares - the kind that made him look like he was trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.

Determined to prove to him that this was what she wanted, Magda brought his hand up and pressed it to her chest. "I want you to do it again."

He blinked, expression softening into gentle contemplation. His eyes were half-lidded as he gazed at her.

"As you wish," he said softly. The solemnity with which he said it made her wonder if that statement was a reference to something important.

Her thoughts about that particular subject left her when his hand smoothed over the curve of her breast. Magda shuddered and moaned softly as his thumb brushed over her nipple. 

His other hand came up to carefully cup her other breast. When he gently rolled the tight bud between thumb and index finger, the pleasure was so immediate and intense that Magda felt like she could die from it.

She arched into his hands, pressing herself against him and wordlessly entreating him for  _more_.

She could feel that hot, throbbing clench between her legs that had frightened her so much earlier. It did not frighten her now.

"Bed?" Barris inquired.

" _Yes_."

Magda expected that Barris would lead her to their bed and get on top of her. Hosta had mentioned that women could be on top during the act, but in her experience, most men preferred otherwise.

It was a rather pleasant surprise when Barris lay down first and pulled her down on top of him.

"Mm," she smiled down at him, taking in his very enticing flushed and disheveled appearance, "This is nice."

"I thought you would appreciate not having my bulk on top of you," he quipped.

"I have a very great fondness for your _bulk_." Magda smoothed her hands over the broad, smooth lines of his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind having it on top of me later, but I feel I should state for the record that _bulk_ is an inaccurate assessment of your physicality."

"Oh?" He rested his hands on her hips, fingers tracing nonsense patterns on her skin. "You have a better assessment?"

She hummed in agreement, bending down to lick his collarbone. 

"Clean-limbed." She kissed her way down his chest to his stomach. "Trim."

There was a line of hair on his stomach leading down to the part between his legs. Curiously, the hair here was redder than the strawberry blond locks that crowned his head. 

"What are you doing?" 

"An experiment," she kissed his lean, muscled stomach and felt him twitch and tremble under her lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he said quietly, "Keep...keep going if it pleases you."

"It pleases me very much," she murmured. She pressed her open mouth to his warm skin and gently sucked. He breathed in sharply.

Magda moved further down until she was right above his cock. She stared at it in bewilderment.

She had expected it to be poking up - Hosta had told her about that - but she could have sworn it looked quite a bit _smaller_ earlier.

"Magda," Barris coughed, "I am beginning to find this quite disconcerting."

"Sorry," she murmured, still staring, "You're just so _big_."

He made a curious choking and wheezing noise, like he was trying to hold back a fit of hysterical laughter.

Ignoring his strange outburst, she carefully ran one finger over the length of him, from the base nestled in his red curls to the shiny pink tip. A clear liquid leaked from the slit at the top. 

Poor thing, Magda thought. It looks like it's crying.

Curious, she bent down and licked him.

"Oh," Barris whispered hoarsely, " _Fuck_."

Magda's blonde head shot up, her blue eyes wide open to what she imagined was an almost comical degree.

In all their time together, the worst curse she had ever heard from Barris was 'damn'. To hear him utter such a vulgar and dirty word...

It was strangely appealing.

She wanted to make him do it _again_.

The flush of arousal seemed to drain from Barris and a look of utter mortification came upon his countenance. He evidently believed that his outburst had offended her delicate female sensibilities.

"I- I," he stuttered, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, "Th-that was - I should -"

Magda bent down and delicately licked the weeping slit of his cock once more, which effectively silenced all protest. Recalling what Hosta had told her, she carefully took the tip of him into her mouth, mindful not to let her teeth drag against his flesh.

He did not taste entirely unpleasant - mostly salty with a bitter undertone that reminded her a little of black coffee.

Barris moaned - a low, shaky, almost desperate sound. Magda felt desire bloom warm and heady between her legs.

_"Let instinct guide you."_

That was what Hosta had told her.

Magda pushed away the nagging voice of propriety and let instinct guide her. She slipped her hand between her legs and slid her fingers over the folds of her most secret place.

She was _wet_.

She had dimly sensed the indication of that earlier, but it was genuinely surprising to actually feel the evidence of her desire, warm and slightly sticky on her fingers. Her fingers rubbed against the sensitive curl of flesh above her slit. Her breath hitched at the shock of pleasure that radiated from the spot.

Magda felt rather than heard her husband's sharp intake of breath. She raised her eyes, glancing up at him through lowered eyelashes.

He was flushed, his hair mussed from sleep and her busy hands. The muscles in his neck and shoulders were taut, his hands clutching the bedsheets. His eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide from arousal and his gaze was focused intently on her.

Magda had always thought Barris to be handsome, but it was in that moment, that she realized that he was also beautiful.

She slowly lifted her head, let her tongue linger against his slick flesh as she released him. A line of her spittle trailed from her tongue to his cock as she drew back. She found the sight oddly stimulating.

Barris groaned - in relief or disappointment, she couldn't quite tell.

"So," he sounded rather breathless, "Satisfied with your experiment?"

A wonderful, terrible idea suddenly came to her.

"Hmm," she smiled coquettishly, "I'm not sure..." She trailed the fingertips of her hand which had just been between her legs over his cock. Barris made a sound somewhere between a cough and a gasp that trailed off into a shuddering moan. "I may need to conduct a more thorough analysis to form a proper conclusion."

"Magda," he said through gritted teeth, "You are being _deliberately_ obtuse."

"I don't know what you mean, husband," she had to fight to keep from giggling. She swirled one finger over his tip, her touch intentionally feather-light.

All of a sudden, Magda found herself flat on her back, hands pinned to the bed by her husband, who was looming over her with an expression best described as smouldering.

" _You_ ," he groused, " _Love_ , are a _terrible_ tease."

Magda grinned at him impudently. Barris's expression softened into one of his rare full and genuine smiles - the kind that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. Seeing him smile was like watching the sun come out after a long rainy day.

"I love you," she said softly, and wished that she had more than those three words to convey how essential, precious and important he was to her.

He had that look on his face again - the same one as when they'd recited their wedding vows. It was the look of a man who was so overwhelmed with joy that he couldn't quite process it. It was a look that said "this is too good to be true; someone pinch me I must be dreaming".

Barris came back to reality before she could consider pinching him. Her mind soon turned to more interesting pursuits as he kissed her tenderly on her cheeks, her chin, her nose, every part of her face, murmuring variations of "I love you" with every brush of his lips against her skin.

"Barris," she sighed, arching and squirming under him, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the warm, pleasurable ache between them, "Kiss me properly."

"Mmm," he purred, kissing her throat, "Care to be more specific, love?"

Goddess _damn_ him - he was doing that _delicious_  thing where he rolled his rs. 

"Now who's the tease?" She huffed petulantly.

Barris only hummed softly in reply, as he moved further down. Magda tried not to whine when his nose brushed against her nipple as he kissed the underside of her breast. His stubble rasped gently against her skin, leaving little prickles of heightened sensation. She was dimly aware of the muscles in her secret parts clenching. She felt _empty_ and _hungry_ and _aching_ and _wanting_ there, and it was frustrating her _immensely_.

He wanted her to tell him where to kiss her?

_Fine_.

“I want you to kiss me on my-” she swallowed back the embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm her, “ _On my cunt_.” Her voice trailed off into a halting, stammering squeak.

Barris stared at her, mouth agape. His cheeks somehow managed to flush even redder than they already were. An incredulous, questioning “Uhhhhh” issued from his lips, as if he were about to ask her _where in the world she had learned a word like_ **_that_ **. Before she could open her mouth and embarrass herself further, his gobsmacked expression faded into one of curious contemplation. He rested one hand on her belly, just above the curls of blonde hair between her legs.

“You want me to kiss you on your cunt?” He murmured. He brushed his thumb across the delicate skin near her hipbone. Magda gasped and her hips involuntarily bucked into his touch.

His hand slid lower. Slowly, carefully, he pressed his thumb against the spot where she had touched herself earlier. His eyes widened slightly - evidently he was as surprised as she had been at how wet she was. She cried out as he leisurely began to rub the sensitive nub; the pleasure somehow more intense now than when she had tried it.

"Here?" his voice was deeper than usual, hoarse and tight, "You want me to kiss you here?"

" _Yes_ ," she moaned, grinding against his hand, not caring how wanton she looked or sounded.

Barris moved his hand away, to which Magda reacted with a soft, plaintive sound of protest. He slid his hands down to her thighs, gently coaxing them apart. For a moment, he paused, his gaze lingering on the backs of her thighs where her scars were.

Magda's heart was in her mouth for a few terrifying moments. Was he disgusted? Was he going to stop? Was he going to ask how she had been maimed?

Barris said nothing. He only smoothed his hands over the scars and kissed them with such tenderness that she almost felt like crying.

He lay down between her legs, his head so achingly close to her...her _cunt_ , that she could feel the warm puffs of his breath against her. 

"Tell me if I do anything you don't like," he said softly.

Magda nodded, too overcome for words at the moment. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair. The familiar, tender gesture seemed to soothe him, and the tightness in his shoulders eased.

"Ohhh..." Magda groaned at the first swipe of his tongue against her. It was a different feeling from his thumb or her fingers, but no less wonderful. She grasped his hair, perhaps a touch too roughly, and pressed herself eagerly against his mouth.

He trilled a low rolling string of nonsense syllables which resonated very pleasantly against her sensitive flesh. Magda whined and tugged his hair, to which he responded with a soft, purring growl. 

Barris worked methodically -  as if he were carefully evaluating every kiss, every lick, every one of his movements against her reactions and mentally cataloging the results. Only the slightly-too-hard press of his fingers against her thighs - almost enough to bruise - and his low, rumbling moans and sighs betrayed that his head was not entirely in control.

Pleasure suffused her whole being. She felt like a taut bowstring, stretched out too far and about to snap. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of a cliff and about to fall. Instinct told her to chase after this feeling, to welcome the plunge. The tiny bit of her logical mind that was still operational was instead terrified by this unknown, unfamiliar sensation. 

She didn't want to stop. She didn't want this to end when it felt so wonderful, but at the same time she felt so overwhelmed that it was almost frightening. She tore one hand away from Barris's head and groped blindly on the bedsheets, reaching for his hand.

" _I need-_ " she whimpered, " _Please, Barris-_ "

He held her hand, entwining their fingers. Magda clutched his hand like a lifeline. His warm, rough skin and the gentle pressure of his hold anchored her while she chased after that unknown end he was leading her to.

The bowstring snapped.

Magda cried out, gasping, chest heaving as if she was drowning. Her back arched right off the bed and her hips bucked forward almost violently. A soft, deep, shuddering sigh issued from her husband, and he brushed one last feather-light kiss against her cunt, sending a residual jitter of pleasure through her twitching, shivering body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cries forever and passes out-


	5. Chapter 5

Magda dimly recalled Hosta's advice not to act like a dead fish, but honestly she didn't think she could manage to do anything else right now.

She felt like all the bones in her body had turned to jelly. Her aching tension had been washed away in an intense burst of pleasure and changed into something softer, less urgent and mindless.

It felt rather like easing into a hot bath at the end of a long, tiring day. Or basking in the warmth of a kind summer sun.

It was glorious.

"Are you alright?" she heard Barris speak, the note of concern in his voice obvious.

" _Very_ ," Magda said breathlessly, "I am _very_ alright."

Barris had a rather uncharacteristic look of slightly smug satisfaction on his face as he eased himself back into a sitting position.

His mouth and chin were wet and shiny. He wiped the evidence of her desire off with his hand. Barris licked her from his fingers with a low throaty moan - as if he was sampling something especially delectable.

"Come here," Magda entreated, holding out her arms. Despite her present state of blissful contentment, something deep in her still wanted more.

Her eyes flickered briefly to his cock - hard and erect, the tip gently bobbing against his stomach as he moved up to oblige her request.

Barris braced himself above her on his arms. Her own pulled him in closer, her hands roaming and caressing his back, delighting in the warmth of his skin and the firm, solid curves and lines of his well-made form.

She kissed him and moaned softly at the unfamiliar taste on his lips. If she were less drunk on desire and love, she probably would have been embarrassed at the fact that she was tasting _herself_ on him. 

Their hips bumped together. She could feel the length of him hot and hard against her belly.

Barris pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, his expression caught somewhere between distress and pleasure.

"Magda," his breath gusted from him in laboured pants, " _Love, may I-_ "

" _Yes_ ," she whispered between kisses as she raked her fingers through his now hopelessly messy hair, "Yes. _Inside_. I want you inside me."

She was so relaxed, so boneless and so eager to have him that she felt no apprehension at the pressure of his cock at her entrance. As he slowly pressed in, he teased and rubbed the now over-sensitive bud of flesh above where they were joined. 

Magda cried out at the sensation - this pleasure that was so sharp and intense it almost felt like pain, but not because it was so very _good_. She bucked her hips to try to make him go deeper. He resisted, trying keep things slow, but in their jostling he only slipped further in.

She gasped and winced a little at the sudden stretch.

" _Fuck_ ," Barris muttered.

Magda felt that same delicious thrill from earlier. That pride and satisfaction that she and _only_   _she_ could make him lose control like this.

"Magda? Love?" His voice was tight with apprehension. "I...did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she swallowed and breathed in and out deeply. "I need a little time to adjust I think."

Relax, she thought. Slow breaths. Just like Hosta told you.

Barris held himself above her, quiet and still. The discomfort faded as her body relaxed around him, leaving only a pleasant feeling of fullness.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good," she said quietly. She shifted a little on her back. "Very good, actually- _Oh_!"

The tip of him inside her grazed against _something_  that felt _incredibly_ good. She was only dimly aware of her body's reaction to the sudden shock of pleasure. Barris however seemed to feel her reaction quite intensely.

He gasped like the breath had been knocked out of him. His arms braced on either side of her twitched and trembled. He moaned, soft, low and shaky like he was a hair's breadth from falling apart. Magda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so they were chest to chest, skin to skin.

"What about you?" She asked breathlessly, "How are _you_ feeling?"

"...happy," he said, "Impossibly, indescribably _happy._ "

"Mmm," she brushed his damp hair from his forehead and pecked him sweetly on his nose, "I am very happy as well. I rather meant..." she cleared her throat and blushed, "...does it feel... _good_?"

"Oh. Well, _yes_ ," he laughed and kissed her in return. "Very, _very_ good. Wonderful, really." He laid his head against her chest, just over her heart. "I love you."

A warm, heady swell of emotion welled up in her - pride, affection, tenderness, happiness and love, love, _love_ - 

Oh, he really did make her feel so very _much_.

Barris shifted his face slightly; she shivered at the rasp of his stubble over her breast. Ah! She moaned at the sweet, sharp pleasure of his mouth on her.

He pulled his hips back and she was about to protest the loss of that warm, pleasant fullness inside her, when he slid back in with one fluid stroke. He brushed against _that_ spot again.

"Ah!" She cried out, arched her back and clutched his shoulders, " _That_." She gasped, " _Do that again._ "

Barris moved again, and that point Magda stopped thinking. All conscious thought fell away. She was only aware of her husband's body- the feel of his broad shoulders under her hands, the scent of his skin, the taste of his mouth as they kissed and his _cock-_

That feeling of being close to falling inched closer, tantalizing out of reach. She groaned in frustration and instinctively bucked her hips, grinding herself against him - her pace faster and more urgent than his own careful, deliberate movements.

Barris noticed. One hand moved down to grasp her leg under her knee while the other remained next to her on the bed, bracing the weight of his body over hers. 

"Faster?" His eyes met hers, intense and deliberate. She met his gaze, unwavering.

" _Yes_." 

Barris moved again, faster and more forcefully. She moaned and met him thrust for thrust, caught up in the heady, giddy feeling of pleasure. She gripped his shoulders, her nails pressing into his skin and leaving little half-moon indentations. 

Close.

She was so _close_.

Half-dazed and delirious, she slid her hand between their bodies to where they were joined. She touched and teased herself, mindless and lost to desire and pleasure.

"That's right," Barris rumbled against her ear, "One more time, love. My love, my heart, my wife, my beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous wife-"

Magda whimpered as the tide of release washed over her again. Her whole body trembled right down to her toes and her cunt clenched involuntarily around the fullness of his cock. 

Barris made a noise that sounded almost like he was in pain. He suddenly moved to withdraw, and Magda quickly locked her legs around his hips.

"No," she said firmly, "Not until you finish too."

" _Magda_ ," he wheezed, "We haven't discussed children yet."

"Children?" Magda murmured in her half-dazed blissful stupor. "Oh!" She exclaimed as her higher mental functions abruptly kicked in, "That's fine, Hosta gave me something for that."

"Hosta?" Barris stared at her in confusion, then laughed and lowered himself to nuzzle her neck, "Well, that explains quite a bit."

"Were you expecting me to lie in bed like a dead fish?" She inquired cheekily.

"I wasn't expecting you to be quite so bold," he kissed his way up her neck to her ear, "Or to know the word  _cunt_."

" _Barris_!" She felt warmth rise in her face, partly from embarrassment and partly from the delicious sensations evoked from the proximity of his voice, "Must you say _that_ word again?"

"You said it first," he chuckled.

"I'd use another word if I knew one."

"Unfortunately," he rolled his hips, drawing a gasp from her, "Most terms for that part of the female anatomy are either medical or extremely silly."

"Really?"

"Mmm," he smiled and whispered into her ear, " _Vagina_."

"Oh dear," she giggled and wrinkled her nose, "That doesn't sound very enticing."

" _Flower_."

"Pretty but boring."

" _Thatched cottage_."

"Oh, that one is a little clever."

" _Aphrodisiacal tennis court_."

Magda burst into helpless peals of laughter. Barris laughed until his shoulders shook. His laughter trailed off into a quiet moan and his hips suddenly stilled and twitched. 

An odd, warm sensation flooded her belly. Oh, she thought. So _that's_ what it feels like to have a man spend inside you.

"...that wasn't quite how I intended that to go," Barris muttered, looking rather sheepish and flushed.

"I have no complaints." Magda kissed his cheek. "I like your laugh." She rubbed her face against his jaw, humming in satisfaction.

"You also appear to be quite fond of my scruff."

"It feels nice. Especially back when you kissed me on my _thatched cottage_."

Barris snorted and tried in vain to resist, but he soon dissolved into fits of laughter again. It was wonderful to see him so happy and carefree. She giggled along with him and basked in the afterglow of their love making.

"We should get cleaned up."

"Now?"

"You don't feel sticky?"

"Hm. Now that you mention it..."

Barris chuckled and kissed her, first her nose, then her lips - the last one particularly slow and tender, almost leisurely, as if he could kiss her forever and never tire of it. 

"I'll go draw us a bath then." He kissed her once more and got up. Magda sat up, intending to follow her husband to the bath, unwilling to be parted from him for too long.

She stepped off the bed and immediately wobbled. Before she could even vocalize her surprise, Barris scooped her up in his arms. 

"Are you alright?" There was that little furrow between his brows again.

"I think I am a little _too_ alright," she laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Perhaps a little overcome. I believe I shall take advantage of your gallantry and let you carry me to our bath."

"By all means," he purred, " _Take advantage._ "

Magda sighed happily and rested her face against his neck as he carried her to the bathroom - careful not to jostle her. She breathed in the scent of his skin and the faint aroma of cedarwood still clinging to him.

"We should think of a good gift for Hosta," she mumbled as he pushed the bathroom door open.

"Oh, _definitely_."

The door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking finally. Once again, many thanks to Dutchess_Zabeth for reading through this and for helping me out when I got stuck.


End file.
